


Johnny Orlando meets Noah Schnapp and they can't control what happens

by bryboiblue



Category: Johnny Orlando - Fandom, Noah Schnapp - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryboiblue/pseuds/bryboiblue
Summary: Johnny Orlando meets Noah Schnapp at a Hollywood party and boys do what boys do.
Relationships: Johnny Orlando/Noah Schnapp
Kudos: 13





	Johnny Orlando meets Noah Schnapp and they can't control what happens

Noah Schnapp was at the bar during a Variety 30-under-30 event which many of his best friends and castmates were at, though he was distracted by Cole and Dylan Sprouse making out with their girlfriends on the other side of the room, thinking naughty thoughts about what he’d do if he got the famous twins alone to himself.

As his fourth or fifth Coke of the night got delivered into his hand, he felt a completely unexpected slap against the ass of his tight jeans.

He looked back and saw the familiar face of a floppy-haired blond he'd been watching on YouTube and TikTok and instinctively pushed his butt back into the now completely welcome hand.

Before he could say anything, the star of so many of his recent fantasies pulled a small bottle out from .. somewhere ... and tipped it over Noah's Coke.

"I promise this will make everything so much better," Johnny Orlando said.

Noah struggled to find words while pushing his tight little ass against the aggressively forward hand of his idol, and obediently took a drink of the first whiskey and Coke of his life.

They stayed there like that for a few minutes, two boys, sharing drinks and an unexpected moment of sexual contact, Noah unable to articulate anything, so overwhelmed by the unexpected encounter.

Johnny's hand went from groping Noah through his jeans to slipping his hand inside his desire's pants and teasing Noah's hairless hole with his fingers, while Noah did his best to appear non-plussed and not moan at the totally welcome sensations.

Johnny pulled out the hand that had been gently invading Noah's pucker and discretely put it over the young superstar's mouth.

He whispered huskily in Noah's ear ... "I have a room upstairs and a couple of joints in my pocket. ... wanna go see the L.A. sites through my window?"

Noah looked around nervously for his chaperone and ... not seeing her, just nodded.

Johnny started walking toward the elevator and Noah followed sheepishly, wondering if he was being played for a fool.

When the elevator closed, things started to heat up. Johnny pushed Noah up against the wall and started kissing him passionately. It took Noah a few seconds to process and realize that this was everything he ever wanted.

The elevator dinged and Johnny pressed numbers randomly that seemed to make no sense, but Noah was past caring. A gorgeous boy was making out with him and that was his universe.

Eventually the elevator stopped and Johnny pulled Noah out and dragged him to a rather posh room. 

Johnny stopped his love-making for a few seconds to pour a couple of glasses of whiskey and light something that looked like a cigarette but clearly wasn't.

"I don't smoke," Noah said, half-heartedly. 

"It's not a cigarette, it's weed, it'll be fun," Johnny said seductively.

Noah compliantly took a hit, nearly choking.

"That's pretty vile," he said.

Johnny smirked and handed his new friend the glass of alcohol

"Trust me, you'll change your mind in ... 3-2-1."

Noah took the way-too-strong drink and suddenly the world started changing.

He'd come up here with very vague expectations of where things would go, and suddenly, that went from being scary to being all he could think about.

The suddenly light-headed and buzzed Noah sat down on one of the stupidly expensive couches.

Johnny brought him some water and asked if he was OK. He told Noah that he could have the bedroom in the other room and Johnny would sleep on the couch if this was all too much.

Noah responded by grabbing Johnny and pulling him close for a deep, passionate kiss, pleasantly surprising Johnny, who was afraid he'd pushed his new friend too far too fast.

Noah started fumbling to try to get the blond singer's pants off. Eventually exposing a pair of Andrew Christian jockeys that ended up on the floor just seconds after his jeans.

Noah swallowed Johnny's thick, seven-inch cock in a mouthful, proving that this wasn't his first experience with a guy.

Johnny went from shock to delight in a heartbeat and gave Noah a few minutes to prove his talents before grabbing the boy's hair and taking over, fucking Noah's throat with all of his might.

Noah did his best to keep up with the brutal face-fucking Johnny was throwing, but the choking and sputtering and excessive amount of saliva he was forcing out of the pretty boy drove Johnny further, until he started to feel the cum ready to explode from his balls .. at which point he abruptly withdrew his cock from his new boytoy, slapped Noah’s face a few times, turned him over and slapped his ass cheeks until they started to turn a nice cherry color.

Noah had been with guys and girls before and loved cock. But this was nothing like he'd ever experienced. 

Johnny pushed him facedown onto the bed, put his arm around Noah's neck and started to squeeze while whispering in his new lover's ear.

"You're gonna take this and like this you little bitch, because you're mine now," he said in a tone that left no doubt who was in charge.

With an unmerciful thrust, Johnny shoved his entire length into Noah, making the boy cry out. Minutes later, Johnny was doing what few guys bother, making sure he was fucking his prodigious cock straight into Noah's prostate.

And first Noah was in pain, then felt like he needed to pee, and then, suddenly it was like a new world of pleasure had opened up.

He started to grunt and push back against Johnny's thrusts. In between biting the bed and moaning uncontrollably, Noah found himself begging for Johnny to go harder.

Being teenage boys, it could only last so long. Noah's orgasm, shooting ropes and ropes of cum underneath him into the hotel bed sheets, came only seconds before Johnny unloaded a massive wave of cum in Noah's ass.

As Johnny collapsed on Noah's spent body, his tongue found his new lover's ear. In between teasing, he whispered sweetly, "I've dreamed of this for years."

Noah smiled and reached his mouth around for Johnny's, letting their tongues finally intertwine once again.


End file.
